


Fall

by purrplewitches



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches
Summary: Simeon chooses to fall to be with MC.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 39





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> All fics I post were originally posted on [my tumblr](https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For Tumblr Prompt: "angst fic about Simeon dating MC and becoming a fallen angel, only to catch her kissing one of the demon brothers a few days later? Would he forgive MC or would he regret all his decisions he’s made until that point?"

He knows it’s inevitable – he can feel his light fade with every passing day.

So when Diavolo summons to his study, saying that a letter arrived for Simeon from the Celestial Realm, he knows what’s coming. Diavolo must know too, Simeon has no doubt, though nothing in his face betrays this knowledge.

“I hope you will return to us soon,” Diavolo tells him before Simeon departs for the Celestial Realm, “You are a valued member of our exchange program.”

There is no time for farewells, and all Simeon hopes for as bright light flashes before his eyes is that he will get to see her again.

The audience with Michael is as bitter as Simeon expected it to be – Michael’s voice is stern, his eyes – cold, and he does little to hide his disappointment. Still Simeon does not flinch in the face of accusations – he has already made his choice and peace with its consequences.

“I was appalled to learn of your behavior in the Devildom,” Michael tells him, as he looks Simeon in the face, “It completely crossed the line. Have you forgotten who you are? Lowering yourself like that…Even still, our father is ready to show you mercy – all you have to do is give up this folly and repent, and you shall be allowed to remain in the Celestial realm.”

Simeon looks at Michael and remains quiet. _There’s nothing in the three realms that could ever make him give her up._ Michael looks like he already knows his answer – yet he waits for Simeon to utter the words that will seal his fate.

“I will not,” Simeon says, simply.

Michael’s gaze burns and it’s hard to look him in the face – _has he always looked so bright?_ – but Simeon does not waver, even when he sees flaming sword in Michael’s hand.

“We were brothers once,” Michael says, “So I’ll tell you as a brother – you are making a huge mistake.”

Simeon remains silent.

“Very well,” Michael says then, “You are hereby banished from the Celestial Realm forever.”

The flaming sword flashes before Simeon’s eyes, and for a moment all he can feel is excruciating pain. Then suddenly, it is as though the abyss opens underneath his feet and consumes him…

When he returns to himself, he knows not where he is or how long has passed since the fall. His body aches and he dares not look at his wings, though he knows at least one was damaged by the fall. Still he is grateful, as he has lived to see her again. 

When he returns to the Devildom, he finds himself in Diavolo’s castle.

“Ah,” Diavolo says, upon seeing him, “I see the visit went less well than expected.”

Simeon does not know what to say – all he wants is to see MC.

“Well, although you were banished from the Celestial Realm, we cannot exactly find another exchange student half-way through the year,” Diavolo says slowly, “So you may remain at the Academy. But first we’ll need to take a look at those wounds.”

Simeon tries to refuse, but Diavolo is insistent – and he remains in the castle for a few days. It does not take long before his wounds heal – though fallen, he is still an angel. Several days pass before he dares looking at his wings and sees that all feathers are black. Though he expected it, the sight still shocks and hurts him.

No one comes to see him– Diavolo insists that he has told both MC and the brothers that Simeon was recovering in the castle.

“Perhaps, they want to give you time to rest and recover,” Diavolo tells him when Simeon asks about them.

A few more days pass before he is allowed to return to the Academy, and Simeon feels both nervous and elated. He will finally get to see her, after all this time, but he is fearful of how she could react once she learns he is a fallen angel.

Still he tells himself to trust her love.

He sees her as soon as he walks up to the second floor – and feels his heart break in a million pieces.

MC is standing by one of the windows, embracing Asmodeus and kissing him passionately.

The fall was painful beyond imagining, yet, somehow, this feels worse.

The room spins before Simeon’s eyes, and, suddenly, a burning rage uncoils in his chest the likes of which he’s never felt before. He has never felt the desire to hurt someone before. It scares him. It takes all self-control he has remaining to stop himself from doing something he may regret. Instead, he turns around and heads down the stairs and out of the academy. His heart is racing in his chest and his mind feels frazzled. He does not hear MC call after him.

She catches up to him in the schoolyard.

“Simeon wait!” she exclaims, and he stops, “We need to talk.”

He does not want to talk to her – and cannot bring himself to look at her. _But he’s already given up so much for this, so what’s a few more minutes?_

Slowly, he turns to her. MC’s face is pale – paler than any human’s should be and there are dark circles under her eyes. Immediately he feels his anger recede and has to stifle the urge to comfort her.

“You came back,” MC murmurs as she slowly approaches him.

_Came back?_

“I have been back for over a week,” Simeon tells her, confused by MC’s reaction.

“What?” there is a flash of anger on MC’s face, “You have been back a week and didn’t let me know?! How dare you!”

Simeon looks at her wide-eyed.

“You disappear without a word and then you come back and still don’t think it’s necessary to let me know!” MC says as she takes another step towards him, “I knew you cared little for a lowly human like me, but I have never thought you cared that little.”

“What are you talking about?” Simeon asks, desperately trying to understand MC.

“Diavolo told me that you went back to Celestial Realm for good,” MC spits out, “Tell me, what am I supposed to feel when the man I love leaves me without even saying goodbye?”

Simeon’s heart pounds in his chest, as he looks at MC. _Did Diavolo actually say that?_

“So you didn’t know that I was back?” he asks then.

“Of course not,” MC scoffs, “Who would have told me?”

Suddenly everything falls into places. _But of course…_

“I’m sorry I disappeared without a warning,” Simeon tells her finally, “But I was summoned to the Celestial Realm for an urgent matter, and had no chance to say my farewells.”

“And what matter is that?” MC asks, narrowing her eyes.

“I have been banished from Celestial Realm,” he tells her simply.

There’s confusion on MC’s face for a moment, and then he can see terror in her eyes.

“They banished you?” she whispers, bringing her hand to her mouth.

“They have,” Simeon nods calmly.

“So you are now a fallen angel?” MC asks, as tears well up in her eyes.  
“I am,” Simeon nods, taking a deep, shaky breath to calm himself. He is scared of what she might say next.

Suddenly, instead of saying anything, MC closes the distance between them and pulls him in for a hug. The warmth of her body against his feels positively soothing.

“I am so sorry,” she says through tears, “This is all my fault. I should have known better than…”

“Shh,” he says, as he strokes her hair, “Do not blame yourself, this was my choice – and I am ready to accept the consequences. Our love meant more to me than anything else.”

“Even still,” MC replies, “Ah, Simeon, I am so sorry.”

He holds her in his arms, and at her touch the burning sensation in his chest seems to disappear, replaced by warmth.

“If I only I knew,” MC sobs, “I would have never… I thought you were never coming back.”

“I understand that now,” he replies, kissing the top of her head.

“When I thought you left me, I was so sad. Asmo comforted me and offered me a distraction,” MC says in a voice no louder than a whisper, “I should have never agreed. If only I knew…I don’t deserve you. I’m so sorry for doubting your love. Could you ever forgive me?”

_True love is patient and kind and, above all, forgiving._

“I already have,” Simeon replies, and MC pulls back to look him in the face.

Seeing her smile fills him with warmth.

“Do you still love me?” she asks, her eyes betraying just how nervous she is.

“I could never stop,” he tells her with a smile.

MC sighs softly as she hugs him tighter.

“And I love you,” she replies.

And that is all he needs to hear – he leans in then and kisses her. The kiss is featherlight and soft, just like the first one they ever shared. He knows it will not be easy, but for the first time since being banished, he feels truly at peace. As long as he has her by his side, nothing could scare him.


End file.
